


冷战

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	冷战

据在金宫中当差的侍卫传出的准确消息说，Asgard现在正面临着有史以来最严重的一次浩劫。这个消息闹的整个Asgard人心惶惶，每一位居民都在打点行李收拾着家当，准备再度逃难。不过很快又有消息传，说这次的浩劫并不是战争或饥荒，而是他们两位神王间爆发的一次冷战。  
任何一个有过感情经历的人都清楚，情侣或夫妻吵架，冷战最为致命。曾经的亲密爱人在一个屋檐下冷漠的形同路人，彼此都不知道对方心里在想什么，也不清楚这令人窒息的气氛何时能够结束。而Asgard的皇宫里，正处于这个氛围中，空气焦灼地像泥淖，气氛冷的像冰窖。  
除了两位神王，每一位在金宫中工作的人都不知道发生了什么，他们只能小心翼翼地说话，小心翼翼地做事，生怕踩到二位的痛处，为无辜的人们引来惩罚。整个皇宫都处于一种惶惶不安之中，侍卫们不敢发出大声音，宫女们也都踮起脚尖走路，他们看着Thor望向Loki那欲言又止的眼神，也清楚每当Thor转身时Loki露出的恋恋不舍的表情，但他们什么都不敢说。所有人都希望这场特殊的“灾难”能早日结束。  
这一切都要从那日那场盛大的舞会开始说起。重建的Asgard选址于北欧的一片土地，在Thor带着Asgard的人民刚来到这里的时候，一切都是百废待兴，于是Asgard的两位王子便日夜奔忙，为重建家园而努力着。为了提高效率，他们根据自身特长进行了分工：跟擅长谈判的Loki负责财政和外交，而更擅长军事的Thor则扛起国防和政治的重担。不得不说，他们俩是如此的优秀，在他们的带领下Asgard很快便初具规模。更多的国家与Asgard建交，更多的资产不断流入Asgard，于是在Loki的组织下，这些有意交好的国家便派来代表参加这次盛大的舞会，是的，这次“罪恶”的舞会。  
Thor心里一直很清楚，Loki的容貌放到九界中任何一个角落都是出类拔萃的，所以当他看到那个金发男人贴在Loki身边奉承的时候，虽然心里不是滋味，却也没过多干涉，他知道Loki正在工作，正在为他们的国家争取一大笔利益。  
可当那个男人那双龌龊的手往Loki身上贴的时候，Thor是无论如何都坐不住了，他不允许他的Loki被这样的人玷污。于是他快步上前，横在了Loki于那个男人中间，面带愠色，一言不发地瞪着那个意图不轨的色狼。也许是自知理亏的缘故吧，那男人不敢多说什么，只是讪讪地笑着，躲开了。Thor见危险远离，便转过身，想要牵Loki的手，但却被Loki不着痕迹地躲开了。Thor不明所以，他抬头看着Loki，却发现那脸色比他的还黑。  
后半场的宴会一直在这样尴尬的氛围中进行。Thor心里清楚Loki生气的原因：他刚刚那样贸然的举动定时搅黄了Loki的“生意”，但他不后悔，愿意建交的国家那么多，不差这几个，而且，比起于这样的猥琐小人周旋，Thor更担心Loki的安危，他不希望把Loki置于险地。  
果然如Thor所料的那般，宴会前脚结束，Loki后脚就向他发难，那俊秀的脸庞阴沉的可怕，碧绿的眸子里也称满了怒火：  
“你知不知道你毁了多大一个项目！”  
Thor想牵住Loki的手好好解释，但他的手刚碰上Loki的胳膊就迅速被甩开。此刻的Thor也有些生气了，他又想起刚刚那危险的一幕，而Loki不明真相地向他发难更变成了引燃一切的导火线。  
“你根本不知道那个人想对你做些什么！”  
“我是个成年人，我有分寸，我知道自己在做什么！”  
Loki从来都是吃软不吃硬的脾气，他没想到Thor会冲他发火，他愣了一下，但倔强的性子让他很快反应过来，他用更大的声音向Thor吼道，宣泄着心中的怒火。  
“你知道你在做什么？Asgard不需要你用肉体换来的利益！收起你那些鬼把戏！”  
怒火中烧的Thor觉得自己那根理智的弦一定是崩断了，他完全没有注意到他在说什么，等他反应过来的时候，却已经来不及了。他的弟弟，九界最出名的魔法师，又带起了那冷漠疏离的“面具”，冷笑着看着不知所措的他。  
“在你眼里，我做的这些都是用肉体交换来的是么？”  
Loki觉得自己的心脏仿佛被Thor的话扎穿了一个洞，那个洞正汩汩地流着鲜血，他才知道，原来在Thor心里，他一直都是这样一个不值得信任的人，甚至要靠肉体才能换取利益，就像妓女一样，毫无尊严。他已经不知道是该为Thor的不信任而心碎，还是该为Thor的蔑视而愤怒，他只好冷笑，此刻的他不想失态。  
面对Loki的诘问Thor完全不知该做何回答，他知道自己说错了话，他也知道这话能把Loki伤的有多深，所以此刻的他，完全不知道该怎么办好了。可Loki从不因Thor的犹豫而原谅他，他把Thor的沉默当成了默认，刀子般的话语又被狠狠地甩出，伤人伤己。  
“原来你从来没信任过我。也对，我是霜巨人，你从小就想杀光的种族，不信我也是正常的。”  
Loki假装无所谓的耸了耸肩，他转身向门外走去，对Thor说了今夜最后一句话：  
“既然我这么不值得信任，那我也就不找不自在了。从今天开始，我睡客房，好让您不用见着我心烦，陛下。”  
金宫中管事的婆婆从小看着神兄弟长大，当她看见小王子阴着一张脸出来的时候，就知道大事不妙了，她赶紧吩咐下去，让侍女用最快的速度大扫除一间卧室，她特意嘱咐侍女们，按照小王子的审美喜好，用宫中最奢华的寝具布置那间卧室。  
侍女们手脚麻利地打点好了一切，可当她们准备清理壁炉时，却犯了愁。客房的壁炉已经太久没有使用了，里面厚厚的灰尘把通风管道堵了起来，这是个大工程，短短几十分钟可完不成。北欧的冬天可不是闹着玩的，窗外那呼啸的寒风和飞舞的雪花都证明着这个冬季的恐怖，若是没了壁炉，那简直不敢想象。可时间已经来不及了，当侍女慌慌张张地跑去向管事婆婆报告的时候，Loki已经走到了房门口。还在房间待命的女孩子们哪儿见过她们的陛下这副神情，脸色铁青，眼神肃杀，还没等Loki说话，胆小的女孩子们就被吓得落荒而逃。  
管事婆婆听了这件事，只好无奈地叹口气。她已经大概猜出来了，肯定又是Thor说了什么不中听的话把才能把Loki气成这样。没有温暖炉火的冬夜不好挨，小王子那倔脾气肯定不会向大王子开口讨饶，这要是被冻一夜，即便是冰霜巨人的体质，第二天也肯定是要生病的。她只好又抱来了厚厚一床鸭绒被，送去Loki的房间。  
当她进入房间时，就看见Loki背着手站在窗边看着外面，房间中的温度极冷，Loki裸露在外面的手指被冻得惨白。婆婆把鸭绒被在床上铺好，又走到Loki身边，她还是想劝劝这对小夫妻。  
“殿下，被子为您铺好了。壁炉一时半会儿没办法打扫好，今晚先委屈您了。”  
Loki淡漠地点了点头，就当是道了谢。  
“请您消消气吧，陛下他也不过是无心之言…”  
“您不必多说，请回吧。这件事我没什么可解释的，错的人不是我。”  
管事婆婆的话还未说完，就被Loki打断了。他转过头来看向这位从小照顾他到大的侍女，眼神中满是委屈。  
见劝说无果，管事婆婆也不再多费口舌，她很快就退下了。  
“祝您能做个好梦，殿下。”  
-  
直到Loki摔门而去后，Thor才真正意识到他做了些什么。Loki误会了他的意思，但那些话很难不让人误解。他太清楚他弟弟了，Loki现在肯定委屈的要命，那么多努力被他一句话就轻而易举地否定了。但Loki便不会表现出来，他就是那种性子，内心情绪波动越大，外表上就越平静。他开始担心Loki今晚会不会冷，他刚刚听见几个侍女小声嘀咕，说Loki睡的那间房间的壁炉坏了。他在房间中焦虑地踱着步，想着如何向Loki道歉，但他却毫无头绪。  
房间内冰冷的空气让Loki逐渐冷静了下来，他清楚今天和他在宴会上周旋的那个人是个色鬼，他也清楚Thor的行动是处于好意，但那些话实在太伤人了。那些他耗费了多少个日夜想出来的政策，那些他花费了多少口舌拉来的项目在Thor嘴里就就变成了“肉体交易”，这句话让他觉得自己就像个妓女。老实说，Loki从未怀疑过Thor对他的爱意，但此刻，他却不得不思考起他们二者间的关系，他不想像个金丝雀一样被Thor关在豪华的笼子里养着，但显然，从Thor这儿他得不到一点尊重和认同。  
今夜的Thor辗转反侧许久，他左右睡不着。Loki那个被失望填满的眼神像是被烙铁烙进了他心里，他心烦的要命，一边为自己的冒失之言而忏悔着，一边又被今天宴会上那个混蛋气的够呛。Asgard的王很久没有像这样失眠过了，他思索许久，还是起身前往了弟弟的卧室。  
当Thor到达时，Loki已经睡了。Thor向侍女要来了一只蜡烛，端着着小小的一团火花进了Loki的卧室。Loki的卧室果然很冷，看来侍女们说的是真的，Thor端着烛台走向放在房间中央的那张床，他看见他弟弟像个猫似的蜷缩在两床厚厚的被褥下，Thor看着Loki这样的睡姿心里难受的要命，这是极缺乏安全感的姿势，蜷缩成一团的Loki仿佛下一秒就要从床上逃走，要知道Loki和他睡的时候可从来没这么老实，那千奇百怪的睡姿总能把抢走所有被子后把Thor挤进一个狭小的缝隙，而现在的Loki看起来就像一个被遗弃的孩子似的，连睡觉都乖巧的要命。Thor深知，这次是真的伤了Loki。  
Thor将手中的烛台轻轻放到了床头柜上，跳跃的火光映着Loki苍白的睡颜，特别是那乌青的眼圈，在烛光下显得特别明显，那是为Asgard日夜操劳才得来的。还记得他们刚来地球的时候，Thor提议把Asgard的黄金用做和别国交换利益的筹码，但这个念头很快就被Loki打消了。相比于Thor，Loki更擅长逻辑和思考，他在研读过经济学后，阻止了Thor这个疯狂的念头，他太清楚这样大规模的输出黄金只会造成通货膨胀，让黄金的价格一贬再贬，黄金是Asgard的一张王牌，不能轻易使用。是Loki，带领着Asgard从一无所有发展到现在的蒸蒸日上，那些不眠不休的日夜和日渐消瘦的躯体就是最好的证明。看着Loki的黑眼圈，Thor的愧疚感更重了，他布满老茧的手轻捧着Loki的脸，拇指轻柔地在眼下那块柔软的皮肤上摩挲着。  
Thor下定了决心，第二天清早就要向弟弟道歉，他一边这样想着，一边轻轻带上了门，走了回去。  
-  
第二天清晨，Asgard迎来了有史以来最诡异的一次早餐。Thor和Loki从不同的房间中出来，分坐在长桌的两端，侍女们只好把原来摆在一起的餐具和食物分别端到餐桌的两头，献给他们两位尊敬的王。餐厅中侍候二位的侍女和负责安保的侍卫面面相觑，谁都不知道他们的两位神王之间发生了什么，他们看着Loki把餐刀用成了砍刀，“虐待”着餐盘中的培根和煎蛋，而Thor坐在桌子的另一头，用一副欲言又止的神情看着Loki，直到盘子中的食物变凉都没吃几口。  
老实说，昨夜Thor和Loki谁都没睡好，一个在发愁如何向爱人赔礼道歉，一个在生气爱人脱口而出的“无心之言”。于是，当清晨的第一缕阳光照耀这片土地时，便出现了这样的结果。想了一夜都没想出办法来的Thor小心翼翼地看着濒临爆发的Loki，他看着被Loki切的七零八落的培根，他也听见了银制餐刀划在白瓷盘上尖锐的声响，他甚至能感受到Loki的内心，Loki一定是把那块可怜的培根当成了他自己，Thor甚至敢肯定，如果有可能的话，Loki一定会扑上来把自己大卸八块。想到这些的Thor在心里默默为自己掬了把辛酸泪，他更后悔昨天对Loki说的冲动之言，同时他的思维更加飞速的旋转起来，为了博得爱人的原谅而搜刮遍了的脑海中的每一个角落。  
此刻的Loki觉得自己在情绪爆发的边缘，夜不能寐让他的脸色变得很难看，乌青的眼圈和苍白的脸色让他看起来随时可能晕倒，从清晨走出房门的那刻起，他就接收到了无数人投来的担忧的目光。让Loki觉得心烦的，不止是昨夜里与Thor的争吵，还有那场被Thor搅黄的生意。国家的利益和爱人的误解让Loki身心俱疲。无处发泄的他只好拿盘子里的食物泄愤。当银制的刀叉与盘子摩擦发出刺耳到令人牙酸的声音时，Loki才从他的忧虑中惊醒，他发觉了自己的失态，于是慌张站起，从这场食不知味的早宴中匆匆逃离。  
匆忙逃跑的Loki当然不知道，他这无心之举给Thor造成了多大的误解。望着爱人匆匆离去的背影，Thor也没了胃口，他随便往嘴里塞了几口食物也站起了身，把原本铺在腿上的餐巾揉成一团扔到了桌子上。Thor看着被Loki切的乱七八糟却没碰几口的食物在心里默默叹了口气，他的爱人已经愤怒到甚至不愿与他同桌进餐了。Thor低着头走向了餐厅的大门，当他快要走到门口时，却又想起了什么，转过身对站在一旁侍奉的侍女说：  
“等会让厨房准备些甜点送到Loki的屋子去。”  
那可怜的小姑娘被这一清早的低气压吓坏了，当Thor跟她说话时，她完全呆住了，还是旁边年长些的侍女推了她一把才反应过来。  
“好…好的，陛下。”  
整个上午，Thor都没有见到Loki。这也不能全怪他们之间的矛盾，毕竟开国之初，需要他们的地方还有很多，他们二位分别在各自所擅长的领域忙得像一只飞转的陀螺。要不是那通电话，可能今天一整天，他们之间都无法打破这僵局。  
那是复仇者们打来的，通知Thor去消灭一小撮流窜入地球的邪恶势力。其实关于Thor依然是复仇者联盟成员之一这件事，Loki一直不是很满意，他总觉得这份工作太危险，而且现在他们有了自己的国家，Thor应该把更多的时间和精力放到国家治理上，而不是满世界地去抓坏蛋。但Loki最后还是妥协了，他在这方面永远拗不过Thor，每当Thor用他那双蓝眼睛像小狗似的凝望Loki时，Loki就会举手投降，只是他们约好，无论Thor去做什么，都不许逞强，必须完好无损的归来。  
Thor觉得自己应该去告诉Loki这件事，但电话那头催的很急，他只好托侍女给Loki带个口信，告诉他让他别等自己一起吃晚饭了。  
当侍女告诉Loki这个消息时，他正在和财政大臣开会。听到这个消息，Loki手中的钢笔在纸上顿了顿，从笔尖中溢出的墨水在纸上晕开了一小块污渍。聪明的大臣看出Loki的焦虑，找了个理由退了出去。  
随着会议室的门被关上，Loki扣上笔盖，他拽过被放在一旁的电脑，查看起了今天的新闻。新闻里说一小簇外星势力入侵地球，在非洲的几个部落里兴风作浪，Thor这趟，估计就是要去解决这些愚蠢的家伙。Loki滑动了几下页面，认真地浏览着新闻的内容，他在心里快速对这帮人的攻击能力做了个评估，很显然，这次来入侵地球的是一群菜鸟，他们甚至伤不到Thor的一根寒毛。但Loki还是不安地抚摸着他的手指关节，这是他焦虑时的惯有动作，连他自己都未曾注意到。他还是在担心Thor的安危，即便心里有足够的把握，知道入侵者奈何不了Thor，但他还是控制不住自己的忧虑，万一对方人数众多，Thor体力不支，又万一对方耍诈…Loki不敢继续想下去了，他尝试把注意力转移到别处，但他失败了，他甚至走马灯似的，把所有最坏的结局都过了一遍。  
担忧和焦虑折磨着Loki的神经，他矛盾的要命。明明昨夜里Thor的话还像把尖利刀子，明晃晃地挂在坠在心口，随时都在提醒着他这伤口有多痛，但此刻的他却像一个忧心丈夫安危的妻子那般忧心Thor的安危。极度矛盾的Loki开始生气，他气自己没骨气，也气Thor不和他打声招呼就跑了。心烦意乱的Loki完全没了办公的心情，他整个脑子都是Thor。Loki潦草地翻了几页财政大臣呈上来的关于改革税收的意见书，企图将注意力凝聚在这上面，但他很快就绝望的发现，他半个字都看不进去了，他有些烦躁地把文件扔到了一边，看来今晚只好加班了。  
-  
所有人都看出了今天那个金发的大个子神祇的心情很差，当他们看着雷霆之神黑着脸挥舞着战斧像切菜似的砍向那伙入侵者时，心里不由为这群倒霉的家伙哀叹。他们心里猜到了八九分，这次大抵又是Thor和Loki吵架了，这样的情形自Asgar重建以来发生的多了，他们见了也有八九回。复仇者们互相对视了一眼，耸耸肩，决定提前收手，把战场留给Thor，好让他发泄心中的怒火。  
Thor抬手召唤了一道雷电，劈向敌阵，伴随着雷暴的巨响，敌人们发出了阵阵哀嚎。说实话，Thor可没管那么多，此刻的他只想尽早结束战斗，好让他回到Asgard，回到Loki身边。就在刚才来的路上，Thor下定决心，他要和Loki好好谈谈，他得让Loki知道他的歉意和担心，Loki不是个不讲理的人，Thor相信和只要和Loki好好谈谈，Loki一定会原谅他的。  
虽然敌人的实力与想象中的相差甚远，但由于对方人数众多，结束战斗的时间还是比预料中的要晚许多。当Thor回到宫殿时，早已过了晚餐的点。迎上来服侍的侍女告诉Thor，Loki从下午开始就一直把自己关在书房中，到晚餐时间都没出来，而一早就下过的非请勿入的指令又将想要送饭进去的侍女拦在了外面。听到Loki到现在还没吃饭的这个消息，Thor皱起了眉头，他吩咐厨房重新做两份简餐，随后Thor便回了自己的房间，他并没有第一时间去找Loki，而是选择换身衣服，即便在战争中他毫发无损，但那枪弹的硝烟气和敌人的血腥味沾满了他的战甲，Loki不喜欢这样的味道，而Thor也不想让Loki担心。他很快地冲了个澡，换上了平日里常穿的居家服才走出房间。  
厨房已经备好了餐食，热气腾腾的食物被整整齐齐地码放在桌上。Thor向侍女要了个托盘，他仔细地将两份食物放到了托盘上，亲自端去了Loki的书房。  
担心Loki余怒未消的Thor收起了平日里大大咧咧的性子，有些拘谨地敲了敲门，但他却没有得到任何回应，这让Thor有些担心，他思考了一下，还是决定直接推门进入。当Thor进入房间时，他就看见了这样一副场景：他的爱人倚在黑色皮质的转椅上，蜷缩着睡的正香。昨夜质量极差的睡眠，白日里繁重的工作再加上对Thor的担心耗光了Loki的全部精力，他本想闭上酸涩的眼睛歇一会，但没想到就此睡了过去。  
Thor放下手中的餐盘，走上前去，他心疼地看着Loki满脸的倦容，在他额头上落下了一个轻柔的吻。睡得极浅的Loki被这个吻惊醒，他缓缓睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的便是Thor温柔的笑脸。刚从睡梦中醒来的Loki像小猫似的睁着雾蒙蒙的眼，尚未完全清醒过来的他暂时忘了与Thor的争吵，只惦着眼前这个让他心心念念的人的安危。  
“受伤了么？”  
刚睡醒的Loki嗓子还是哑的，他揉着眼睛接过Thor递过来的水杯，喝了一口，润了润喉咙。  
“没有。他们甚至没能近我身。”  
Thor看着Loki喝下了水，他又接过空杯子，把它放到一边。接着，Thor把餐盘中的食物一样一样地拿出来，摆放到桌上。那食物散发出的香气引诱着Loki，直到这时，他才发现工作了一天的他是怎样的饥肠辘辘。  
Loki上下打量了Thor几眼，在确认完好无损后，接过Thor递来的餐具，对着面前的食物大快朵颐。  
“我们谈谈？”  
Thor亲自为挑食的爱人切好了牛排，他将两人的餐盘交换，把那份被切成大小适合入口的牛排摆到Loki面前。刚往嘴里塞了块沙拉的Loki听见Thor的话不悦地皱起了眉，他想起了他和Thor之间的矛盾。他放下手中的刀叉，把Thor刚刚切好的牛排推远，阴沉着脸说道：  
“我晚上不吃这么油的东西，而且我和你之间有什么好谈的，反正在你眼里我无论做什么，都是一个“出卖肉体”的人。”  
面对着这个“翻脸不认人”的小坏蛋，Thor觉得甚是无奈。但自己埋下的祸根，他只能耐着性子哄。他把那盘被推远的牛排放了回去，好脾气地对Loki说：  
“你不能一点肉都不吃，你太瘦了。而且Loki，你知道我那只是一时气话。”  
Loki没有接Thor的话，他低着头冷哼了一声，重新拿起餐具，认命般的插了块牛排塞进嘴里。  
“我为我那天的冲动之言向你道歉。但是Loki，我希望你能理解我。”  
见Loki没搭话，Thor接着说道：  
“我太爱你了，而你又是那么好。我会为每个向你投来的倾慕的眼光而妒火中烧，我甚至曾经希望能够把你锁起来，从此只留给我一个人欣赏，但我知道我不能。你是不愿意当笼子里的宠物的。所以我封你为另一位王，同时也是我的后，我本以为你高贵的地位会让那些企图玷污你的人知难而退，但我还是错了，那天当我看到那个人不轨的行为时，我真的没有能控制住我自己。他算什么东西，竟敢觊觎你…”  
Thor话未说完，就被脸带愠色的Loki打断了。  
“Thor，你听着。我从未怀疑过你爱我，我也从未质疑过我对你的感情。但这不代表着你可以如此的不信任我，可以用这样的话来侮辱我。爱的前提是尊重和信任。我已经是一个成年人了，我清楚我在做什么，我有能力应对好即将发生的事了，不用你像一只护犊的母鸡似的把我护在背后。我希望你能为你昨天的言行道歉，真正的道歉，而不是一句对不起后就用“我爱你”这个理由搪塞过去的道歉。”  
听完Loki的话，Thor沉默了。他们的确相爱，但却也永远针锋相对。Thor看着Loki，他心里清楚，Loki想要的从来都是尊重和平等的对待，而他却从未给过。他曾以为赐予他高贵的身份是尊重，  
给他与自己平起平坐的地位是平等，但那些都不是。直到刚刚，Thor才真正意识到自己的错误，他总以为Loki想要的是那些身外之物，但其实不是，Loki想要的一直都是他发自内心的爱。的确，自己爱极了Loki，但那爱却是处于一个不对等的关系上。在他心里，他还是把Loki当成了一个需要随时被保护的对象，一个不谙世事的孩子。而聪明如Loki，又怎会察觉不到这其中的失衡呢。  
Loki嚼着牛排看着他深陷自责中的爱人，他在清楚不过了，此刻的Thor一定内疚极了，看着这样的Thor，Loki心中也有些不忍，但他此刻藏起自己的心软，Thor必须通过这件事得到教训。虽然他知道Thor有多么爱自己，但他受不了Thor过分的保护欲，他希望的是能与Thor比肩而立，而不是像现在这样，永远被当成一个需要被保护的弱者。  
“Loki…对不起，我…”  
有时候道歉是一件很简单的事情，而有时候却又很难，比如说现在。雷霆之神那湛蓝的眼睛被歉意填满，他想向他的爱人表达他的愧疚，但那如山崩海啸般的感情却将他淹没。纵使强大如他，沉溺于这片汪洋中也一时间无法找到合适的语言。  
“真的很对不起，我一直都站在自己的立场上思考问题。我…对不起，一直以来都忽略了你的感受…”  
“对不起，Loki…我希望你能原谅我，真的对不起。但我保证下次绝不会这样了…”  
Thor看起来快要被内疚和自责折磨哭了，他一直垂着头絮絮叨叨地向Loki说着对不起，完全没有注意爱人的动作。直到被圈入一个温暖的怀抱，Thor才惊讶地抬起头，看着面前带着浅笑的爱人，他有些懵，Loki是原谅他了么，还是说个笑容只是另一个嘲讽？  
“说到做到哦，brother。”  
Loki把脸埋进Thor柔软的金发中，嗅着Thor身上那股令他安心的味道。Thor听着从头顶传来的爱人闷闷的声音不由笑了，他知道Loki原谅他了。他伸手抱住Loki的腰，稍一用力，将站立一旁的爱人拽进怀里。坐在Thor腿上的Loki抬起头，望着Thor那蔚蓝如海般的眼睛中闪烁的爱意。然后，他听见Thor在他耳边轻呵出的那句呢喃：  
“Now， give us a kiss？”


End file.
